


Signature Move

by Perforabuntsaggittis



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Batboys x reader, Gen, batsibling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perforabuntsaggittis/pseuds/Perforabuntsaggittis
Summary: They should know better than to mess with you.





	Signature Move

You had a long day. Your boss had pulled you into the office this morning to let you know that if you were late again he would have to let you go, but you wouldn’t be as late as you were if you didn’t have patrol at night. That night it had been non-stop, and it wasn’t even the exciting stuff. Drug-busts and muggers and thieves. Oh my!

So you decided that you deserved a break. You put on your comfiest pair of sweats and one of your brother’s t-shirts. You plonked down on the couch with the tv remote in hand, skimming the channels for something to watch. Ironically, you chose pro-wrestling. It was something that you enjoyed, even if it was completely fake. It was nice not to have to watch a real fight go down for once. 

About ten minutes into it, all of your brothers decide to make an appearance in the living room. Tim and Damian are bickering as usual, and Dick is trying to stop them without suffering from bodily harm. Jason plopped down in the armchair next to the tv. 

“Pfft. You know this crap isn’t real, right?” He says. 

“I’m aware,” you say with a twinge of annoyance.

“Ugh. Those imbeciles can’t even throw an adequate punch.” Apparently, Damian had stopped trying to slit Tim’s throat long enough to comment on your entertainment preferences. 

“C’mon Y/N, just change the channel,” Tim said. You sighed, irritated.

“If you guys don’t like it, then you can leave.” 

“We can’t let you watch this! Next thing we know you’ll be fighting like these guys. You’ll be on the floor in less than thirty seconds!” Dick exclaimed mockingly. You narrowed your eyes.

You got up in less than a second, and swept Dick’s feet out from under him.

“Hey!” Tim and Damian were already on the way to the rescue, because Dick was very much a damsel in distress. You threw the remote as hard as you could at Tim’s crotch, which knocked him to the floor, and sidestepped Damian. That got Jason up.

“Geez, Y/N! Settle down!” Instead you swiftly took Damian by the arm and flipped him over onto his back. Jason had reached you at this point, and hooked his arms through your elbows, holding your back to his chest.

“Y/-” You simultaneously kicked him in the shin and threw the back of your head against his nose. He immediately let go of you and doubled over. You took the opportunity, to kick him in his stomach so that he landed on his side. 

You surveyed all four of your dangerous, vigilante brothers lying on the floor around you with a sense of triumph. 

“It doesn’t look like you have any room to talk, I had you on the floor in less than 15.” All four of them looked at you in disbelief, and then resentment.

“All right, all right. You have permission to watch whatever you want,” Dick muttered crossly. You smirked and sat back down on the couch.

“Obviously, I don’t need your permission.” Dick scoffed, but got up and sat down on the couch a safe distance away from you.


End file.
